Girl Most Likely To
by mellomarie
Summary: -IxK- Kagome was always an overachiever, striving for the life her father could never give her family. But when InuYasha poses her a proposition she simply cannot refuse; she watches her dreams crumble, suddenly becoming the mother of his child.


**Girl Most Likely To**

**chapter 1 **

Yuka sighed tiredly, inadvertently blowing the stand of hair in front of her face. She could hardly understand a word the teacher was saying; his monotone drawl was hardly helping. She looked at her black notebook in front of her and paled. Her thoughts of self-pity were interrupted by the frantic scribbling to her right.

Kagome—as usual—was writing rather quickly in her notebook, her head bobbing along with the teacher's words. Yuka had then realised that the class was dead quiet except for Kagome's frenzied writing.

_Smart-ass, _Yuka thought tersely.

"Alright class, that's the end of today's lesson. Make sure you complete all the exercises in time for tomorrow's quiz," The teacher announced, although his voice hardly carried over what with all the students bustling and packing.

"Quiz? He didn't mention a quiz!" Yuka cried, her eyes widening.

Kagome eyed her warily, "He mentioned it about a minute ago."

"Well of course you'd hear it," Yuka admonished, "The rest of us _normal _people didn't."

Kagome sighed resignedly, hardly listening to Yuka's words as they walked out of the classroom. It had been a long day, and the class had been brutal. Kagome always had to pay extra attention in math; it wasn't an easy class for her at all. Plus, she had shift at the coffee shop in an hour.

"You're working today aren't you?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, I'm hardly looking forward to it. I won't have any time for the homework."

"You know the lesson like the back of your hand, Kagome!" Yuka retorted, "Stop beating your self-esteem all the time! You're smart and such a hard-worker. You need a break from life, really."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks, Yuka. But then I'd be broke."

"True," Yuka sighed, "But I think the time you could spend sleeping is an awesome trade-off."

"You have such high expectations in life, Yuka-chan," Kagome drawled, "Anyway, while you muse the wonders of sleeping for days on end, I'm going to work."

Yuka rolled her eyes, "Have fun then, call me when you get back, okay?"

Kagome nodded, waving her goodbye. She walked briskly through the exit of her high school, holding on to her bag tightly as she ran across the street. The streets were bustling full of people, the first signs of traffic already present. Kagome watched as the amount of people began to decrease the further she walked down the street. It was always like this though; the closer you got to the youkai, the less people were around.

She had to admit that walking down the street alone never proved to be comfortable, but the coffee shop she worked at was situated just at the border on the human's side; if the coffee shop had been built any farther, it'd be right in the youkai territory. It was common knowledge that the closer the youkai were to humans, the more 'civilised' they were. Most wouldn't be shocked to see small prepatory schools or businesses designated for these civilised youkai—the ones who had the ability to live amongst humans without endangering them.

One such family who were famous for the 'civilised' feats was Inu no Taisho's family; they were extremely influential in the human world, owning many corporate companies and even garnering long-lasting positions in the government. They were credited for blurring the line between youkai and human, but most weren't fools. The original leader may have had such plans but the current leader was far from complying.

Kagome looked to her side, seeing one of the few youkai prepatory schools. The students were dressed nicely, and the school itself clearly looked upper-class. She hated walking by the youkai's property though; they always seemed to be adamant about watching any human who walked by intensely.

Finally, Kagome saw the coffee shop, and she felt herself hurry towards it, almost in a frenzied anticipation. Perhaps her fear of the youkai had run deeper than she had initially thought; in any case, she was safe now.

* * *

"Hey Sango," Kagome cried, a little out of breath.

Sango smiled serenely, tossing her co-worker an apron. Kagome hastily tied it around her waist, and put her hair into a ponytail.

"How was school?" Sango asked, wiping the counter, "Getting better?"

Kagome sighed, "Hardly. I'm still studying like crazy; hopefully things slow down once our mid-exams are over."

"I could never imagine going back to school," Sango retorted, frowning, "I don't know how you handle it."

Sango had dropped out of high school when she was fifteen and her brother had fallen ill. Their parents had died a year before that and Sango had decided to move out of the shelters and make her own living. While the coffee shop had made sufficient money, it hardly equated the needs for living expenses. Kagome often wondered how Sango survived, for five years no less.

"It gets easier, I suppose," Kagome grinned, "Besides, I'm stubborn! It doesn't matter how hard things are, I plan on doing my best."

Sango smiled, "I'm proud of you. You're the only person I really believe in, you know? It's nice to have that kind of hope once in awhile."

Kagome blushed, "Thank you, Sango. Anyway, how busy has it been?"

"Not really, surprisingly. It's been pretty slow the past few days," Sango sighed, "Miroku hardly seems to care though, as usual."

"Pretty slack boss, huh?" Kagome replied wistfully, "You should be more thankful, Sango. Miroku-san's one of a kind."

Sango eyed her warily, "I know he's one of a kind; I just didn't think scheming lechers existed before meeting him."

Kagome grinned, "It's entertaining, at least."

"No, it's annoying! I'm tired of his antics, it's completely despicable," Sango spat disgusted, "I would've quit a long time ago if I didn't have any other choice but to work here."

"You say that all the time, Sango!" Kagome smirked, "I think you secretly like working here; it's okay to admit you know."

"I think Miroku's poisoned your mind," Sango flatly replied.

"Kagome-san?" Hana—one of the cooks—popped her head out of the kitchens, "Somebody's on the phone for you."

Kagome smiled her thanks as she took the phone from her, "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

Kagome frowned, her eyebrows furrowing, "Souta? Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm at the hospital, Kagome! It's Grandpa, he fell ill and…and…Mom's here but she's crying—you have to come quick, Kagome!"

Kagome couldn't help but hate the hollow sense of pain filling her insides, "Slow down, Souta. What's happened to Grandpa?"

"He's sick, Kagome!" Souta cried, "I think he's dying; nobody's telling me anything and I'm scared, Kagome. I'm afraid for Grandpa."

Souta's only reply was the shrill sound of the dial tone.

**A/N:**

New story here, surprisingly. I've had this idea for years now, and I've finally gotten it down on paper. I know it sounds terribly cliche but I'm really striving for something different rather than the hollow romance that most IY fics seem to contain. Hopefully this fic gets a good reception, I'm feeling kind of nervous about it! I haven't been in this fandom for YEARS.


End file.
